This invention relates to devices which detect and/or treat tachyarrhythmias (rapid heart rhythms), and more specifically, to mechanisms to distinguish among various tachyarrhythmias and to provide appropriate therapies to treat the identified tachyarrhythmias.
Early automatic tachyarrhythmia detection systems for automatic cardioverter/defibrillators relied upon the presence or absence of electrical and mechanical heart activity (such as intra-myocardial pressure, blood pressure, impedance, stroke volume or heart movement) and/or the rate of the electrocardiogram to detect hemodynamically compromising ventricular tachycardia or fibrillation.
In pacemaker/cardioverter/defibrillators presently in commercial distribution or clinical evaluation fibrillation is generally distinguished from ventricular tachycardia using ventricular rate based criteria, In such devices, it is common co specify the rate or interval ranges that characterize a tachyarrhythmia as opposed to fibrillation. However, some patients may suffer from ventricular tachycardia and ventricular fibrillation which have similar or overlapping rates, making it difficult to distinguish low rate fibrillation from high rate tachycardia. In addition, ventricular fibrillation may display R--R intervals which vary considerably, resulting in intervals that may fall within both the tachycardia and fibrillation rate or interval ranges, or outside both. Similarly, supraventricular arrhythmias may be the cause of high ventricular rates, or may be present during ventricular arrhythmias, further increasing the possibilities of mis-diagnosis.
Presently available pacemaker/cardioverter/defibrillator arrhythmia control devices such as the Model 7219 and Model 7217 devices commercially available from Medtronic, Inc., employ programmable fibrillation interval ranges and tachycardia detection interval ranges, along with measurement of suddenness of onset and rate variability. For future generations of devices, numerous detection and classification systems have been proposed. Numerous patents, including U.S. Pat. No. 5,217,021 issued to Steinhaus et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,086,772 issued to Larnard et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,058,599 issued to Andersen and U.S. Pat. No. 5,312,441 issued to Mader et al propose waveform morphology analysis systems for determining the type and origin of detected arrhythmias. Other patents, including U.S. Pat. No. 5,205,583 issued to Olson, U.S. Pat. No. 5,913,550 issued to Duffin, U.S. Pat. No. 5,193,535 issued to Bardy et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,161,527 issued to Nappholz et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,107,850 issued to Olive and U.S. Pat. No. 5,048,521, issued to Pless et al. propose systems for analysis of order and timing of atrial and ventricular events.
In the existing and proposed devices discussed above, one or two basic strategies are generally followed. A first strategy is to identify heart events, event intervals or event rates as they occur as indicative of the likelihood of the occurrence of specific types of arrhythmias, with each arrhythmia having a preset group of criteria which must be met as precedent to detection or classification. As events progress, the criteria for identifying the various arrhythmias are all monitored simultaneously, with the first set of criteria to be met resulting in detection and diagnosis of the arrhythrnia. A second strategy is to define a set of criteria for events, event intervals and event rates which is generally indicative of a group of arrhythmias, and following those criteria being met, analyzing preceding or subsequent events to determine which specific arrhythmia is present. In the Medtronic Model 7219 devices, an arrhythmia detection and classification system generally as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,342,402, issued to Olson et al., incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, is employed, which uses both strategies together.